<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight and the Candlestick Maker by Iolite666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846804">The Knight and the Candlestick Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666'>Iolite666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minifics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Lambert is a Knight of Seiros, M/M, Rodrigue is a travelling Apothecary, but only like right at the end to tie things off, mundane AU, nothing actually happens on screen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent out on what he views as a punishment for his past "unreliable" behaviour as a knight, Lambert investigates things that go bump in the night in a small village not far from Garreg Mach. He doesn't expect to find a travelling apothecary, and an incredibly lovely one at that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minifics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knight and the Candlestick Maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i mentioned this idea to my girlfriend offhandedly and then the brainworms wouldnt leave me alone, so i had to write out something short and sweet for it. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert grumbled under his breath as he trudged to the stables and angrily scanned over the missive he had been given by Captain Jeralt. <em>Small mission? Lately proven unreliable? Tardiness, unpresentable uniform and armour? </em>Ugh. Even Captain Jeralt had given him a sympathetic look when he’d handed the missive over; the church had cracked down on the knights’ behaviour, and it showed.</p>
<p>He stuffed the missive in his pocket and found some small amusement in how one of the students took one glance at the stormy look on his face and jumped aside as if they’d seen a demonic beast. He loved his work, and the people he served, but there was some joy to be found in not being bothered when he was in as foul a mood as he is.</p>
<p>He was being assigned to a back-water village just outside of Garreg Mach, to investigate some reports of villagers getting scared of shuffling and reports of movement in the woods, as well as small amounts of forageable goods going missing. Lambert shook his head. It was probably some of the wildlife, or some village kids unable to feed themselves properly without having to take some food from others. Nothing a knight should be sent to deal with, and yet here he was, getting dispatched.</p>
<p>Lambert made it to the stables and walked into the last stall at the end and smiled wanly at how his horse huffed and nuzzled into the strokes he bestowed on his nose. His mount was a calm gelding, one he’d had since his training as a knight, and he loved him immensely. They’d been through thick and thin together, and they knew each other well. So when he muttered his assignment to him and watched as he tossed his head, Lambert could only laugh at how in sync they were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A day or so of riding made it so that Lambert arrived in the tiny village, more of a hamlet than anything else, just as the sun was beginning to set. A portly man greeted him at the entrance to the village, and Lambert brought his horse to a gentle stop, and patted his flank.</p>
<p>“I- I, are you the knight the church sent for us?”</p>
<p>Lambert refrained from rolling his eyes. Sweet Seiros, the man seemed terrified. “Yes, kind sir. I am here to investigate the nightly disturbances that you have reported to the church.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you merciful Seiros! We’ve been reporting those noises for months, ever since our new apothecary moved into the cabin at the edge of the woods.”</p>
<p>Lambert frowned and shifted in his saddle. “Oh? Could you elaborate?”</p>
<p>The man blustered. “I don’t mean to implicate him or anything, he’s done wonders for everyone living here, it’s just something I’ve noticed. Oh dear, I’ve really gone and put my foot in it… Please, don’t be too harsh on him, he’s quite quiet and gets along well with everybody, he’s just a little… strange. He helps the children of the village that are blessed by Cethleann.” </p>
<p>Lambert waved away the man’s concerns. “Don’t worry, I do not suspect anyone as of yet. Personally, I think that this all may be a natural occurrence and perhaps something to get used to, but I will make sure to thoroughly look into it, we can’t have our good people afraid of bumps in the night after all.”</p>
<p>The man, the mayor it seemed, laughed. “That is true! Oh, but do you have anywhere as to stay? It’s getting quite late, and though the noises take place at night, we would not cast you out to the streets!”</p>
<p>“I am afraid I do not, but I shall be fine with the supplies given to me by the church.” Internally, Lambert thought bitterly, <em>more like I have to as part of my recompense, my finances are being closely watched and if I spend money on lodgings, the church is surely to know upon my return.</em></p>
<p>“Nonsense!” The man gestured to a large building, not far from where they stood. “I shall take you into my home, free of charge, since you are here to help. Just make sure you try to disturb my wife as little as possible; she is with child and needs all of the rest she can get.”</p>
<p>Lambert smiled. Now this was nice. “Thank you, good sir. May I get myself settled? I shall begin my investigations later tonight, and carry over in the morrow.”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course! Now, just follow me…”</p>
<p>Lambert looked over the perimeter of the village as he was led towards the mayor’s house, and he squinted as he saw… <em>something</em> dash into the tree line from behind a building. Hm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stepped out into the cooling humidity of the late twilight that had settled over the village, Lambert instantly knew that there was something amiss. It was eerily quiet; everyone had settled into their homes remarkably fast, and that was when Lambert knew that the village folk were truly afraid of whatever that could be ailing them. </p>
<p>There! Movement amongst the trees! Lambert drew his lance and charged after it, and he saw a slim, humanoid figure begin to sprint away from the back of the butcher’s house as he gave chase, and he was momentarily puzzled. No point in pondering, he had a lead!</p>
<p>Twigs snapped underfoot, and he could hear the quick-draw breaths of the figure he was in pursuit of, and eventually, it fumbled. The figure fell, had tripped over a root in their path, and was now on the ground as they slowly backed away from his lance pointed at their throat.</p>
<p>“Show yourself.” Lambert growled, his own breath deep and fast.</p>
<p>The figure scrambled, and removed its hood and, oh. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>“Please, I mean no harm! I am just collecting ingredients for my shop!”</p>
<p>Lambert shook his head and lowered his lance, before he offered a hand to quite possibly, the prettiest man he had ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>The man accepted his help with a sure, but trembling grip, and Lambert hauled him to his feet.</p>
<p>Lambert spoke before the other had a chance to. “Apologies, I should not have given chase to you as I did. I am quite on edge, being sent out here to investigate mysterious noises in the dead of night.”</p>
<p>The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “Ah, I am afraid I am the source of such noises. I have told the village folk and the mayor alike that during the night, there are certain spells that can be cast to aid foraging and the quality of reagents I gather, but it seems they have not connected the noises to my spells.”</p>
<p>Lambert frowned. Could it be that simple? </p>
<p>The man continued. “I am afraid to tell them that I am the cause of their nightly terror, however; they have been so kind to me, and I fear I am just overstepping my boundaries.”</p>
<p>“What is your name?”</p>
<p>The man startled. “Huh? Oh, it is Rodrigue, sir knight.” </p>
<p>“And you are the apothecary the mayor mentioned moving into this hamlet a few months ago?”</p>
<p>Rodrigue nodded. “Yes, sir. I craft medicines for the women and little children of this good village, and heal the men when they become injured. I also make small home goods for anyone who is willing to buy.”</p>
<p>Lambert smiled. “Well, you needn’t worry about the village folk’s reaction to your nightly skulking,” he teased, “they are quite fond of you, the mayor especially.”</p>
<p>Rodrigue’s face turned from one of shyness, and of worry, to that of a radiant smile, and it was all Lambert could do to weather the storm of emotion that swirled in his chest.</p>
<p>“Truly? Oh, I am so happy. You see, I have not been able to settle in one place for more than a few days before sensing that, deep within, something was wrong, and here is the palace I have spent the most time in since I left my home town in Fraldarius.” </p>
<p>“You are a man of Faerghus?”</p>
<p>Rodrigue laughed. “Yes, but I suppose it doesn’t show in my voice or mannerisms, from how far I have travelled before coming here. I should be getting back to my shop, the night deepens and I find myself needing sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, allow me to accompany you back. It is only fair, given how I have put you out tonight. Plus, I admit to finding myself quite curious of this shop of yours. What exactly is it that you sell?”</p>
<p>Rodrigue laughed as he began the trek to his shop. “Interested? Or merely seeing if the Church should bring it’s wrath down upon me for heresy?”</p>
<p>“I, ah- well, just interested, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Rodrigue quirked a brow at the knight following him. “You suppose? I do hope I am not inviting a second investigation into my doings.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t, I promise. I really am just curious.” </p>
<p>As his shop came into view, Rodrigue allowed himself a further look at the knight and found him to be… rather handsome. Or at least, he was handsome from what he could make out in the dark of night.</p>
<p>“This is my shop,” Rodrigue gestured to the small cottage, surrounded by an overflowing garden, home to a myriad of herbs, with a dog sleeping outside the front door. “It is not much, but it is home.”</p>
<p>Lambert drank in the quaint sight with relish; it looked homely, relaxing, and certainly not a place of anyone malicious.</p>
<p>As he stood and stared, Rodrigue shooed his dog from the porch, and opened the door.</p>
<p>“Sir knight,” he started, and Lambert’s gaze snapped back to Rodrigue, “you mentioned that you were curious, no? Would you like to come in? It is well outside business hours, but I find that I can make an exception just this once.” With a wink, Rodrigue disappeared into the building.</p>
<p>Lambert’s cheeks burned, and he followed. As he opened the door, he couldn’t help but feel that there was more than a curiosity into wares and business going on between them. He was proven right when he did not end up leaving the apothecary until the next morning, cheeks flushed, hair messy, and armour askew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>